


Magic Works

by xSophie2x



Series: Liam and Theo's Hogwarts Adventures [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Escaping the crowd, Fluff, Happy Liam, Happy Theo, Hogwarts, Hogwarts dance, Liam's a good boyfriend, Literal too sweet fluff again, M/M, Stargazing, emotional talk, watching the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: Liam and Theo escape a Hogwarts dance, to have some time to themselves
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Liam and Theo's Hogwarts Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968574
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Magic Works

**Author's Note:**

> There we are again! Soon after the other, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it. And so I made it into a series! :D To have the two one shots together and easy to find :)
> 
> Listen to this song as you read, that the title was inspired by: [Magic Works](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNvOKfyFpt4)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this! :)

As the music in the Great Hall of the castle went on, two boys snuck across school grounds, towards the Quidditch fields with their giggling floating away in the dark sky. Two seniors in their last year of school, getting their faces illuminated by the magical glowing lights around the sports field, they flopped down on the stands together. The breathless gasps of the last of their laughter escaping them as they regained control over their breath again. Smiling, Theo looked over at Liam, turning his head.

‘It’s so quiet out here,’ he uttered. ‘Can you imagine if there were no other people around? If we were the last two people on earth, just looking up at the stars.’

Liam chewed his lip in thought at that, staying silent and tearing his pensive gaze away from Theo. By now he was used to the other’s occasional strange moods, when he got quiet and lost in his thoughts. He knew to stay silent with him, just sit with him and _be._ And with time, Liam got a better understanding of what went on in Theo’s head during these times. His sister was still a difficult subject.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t been dancing at all. They had, in the warm Great Hall of the school, buzzing with noise, music and voices alike, and with bodies bumping against one another as people danced on the dancefloor. It got hot quickly, and they were there with their friends and their cheeks hurt from laughing too much, and Liam enjoyed having Theo’s arms around him in public a lot more than he thought he would. Riding high on their friends’ whispering, acting annoyed despite the smiles that were evident on their faces, and saying that they wished Liam and Theo would go back to how they were before, but of course not meaning a single word of it. Liam and Theo were unexpectedly soft, and Liam enjoyed their friends’ jealous looks more than he knew he probably should, the room still buzzing with life and warmth around them.

At one point it had gotten too much for Theo, the loud music and warm, stuffy room in combination with never-stopping voices overloading him. After that, they’d gone outside, stealing a bottle of mead and some little boxes of snacks with them.

‘Probably… Cornish Pixies looking back down at us,’ Liam mumbled, an attempt at lighting the mood, for Theo. A snort at the comment escaped their noses and then they were off again, laughing. Theo gave Liam a half-hearted, mock-annoyed shove, rolling his eyes and causing an even louder laugh to spill past the other boy’s lips.

‘I don’t know why I like you,’ grumbled, though the smile at his lips and the fondness in his eyes betrayed him. ‘You’re the worst person ever.’

‘Yup!’ Liam grinned proudly, making no effort to deny it. Instead he wiggled his eyebrows and popped a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean into his mouth, furrowing his brows in close inspection of the taste. Theo sighed, moving to sit closer to him in spite of it. ‘Candy?’

‘Sure,’ Theo replied, sticking his hand into the box and pulling out what he was sure was an orange one. He was pretty sure he’d had the most good experiences with that one.

‘Can I ask you something?’ Liam said next to him and Theo looked over at him, his mouth twitching with a smile he couldn’t hold back, though he knew not to take whatever Liam said next too seriously. ‘Sure. Shoot.’

‘What is your favorite…’ Liam twisted the Bertie Botts box around in his head, inspecting it with a slightly too enthusiastic grin on his face. ‘Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean flavor?’

Theo chuckled, shoving Liam against his shoulder softly. That went about as well as he expected. ‘Like I said,’ he laughed, ‘You’re the worst person ever. And it’s marshmallow. You know that.’

Liam grinned, nodding, _he did know that_ , and turned to watch out over the Quidditch field again. For a moment, they stayed silent, comfortable and peaceful settling between them underneath the sparkling stars before either of them spoke up again. ‘Isn’t it strange…’ Liam said then, turning to

Theo. His face more serious than anything Theo had seen all night. ‘How we’ve known each other for seven years, pranked each other for five of those, and we never got to know each other any better? Never got see any different sides of each other?’

This time, Theo knew hiding the smile on his face was pointless, appearing on his face and he didn’t fight it. ‘Yeah,’ he said, pulling Liam closer with his arm around his shoulders. The other boy rested his head on his shoulder and Theo basked in it, closing his eyes for a moment. ‘Yeah, it is kinda weird. But you also know what I think?’

Liam lifted his lazily at that, neither of them really wanting him to, and blinked questioningly up at him. Theo smiled, running his hand up and down Liam’s arm.

‘That things have a way of working out when they’re supposed to.’

Liam stayed silent, holding Theo’s gaze steadily. For a moment, Theo knew he saw something in there, something he didn’t see often in Liam’s deep blue eyes. An understanding, knowing that they thought the same thing and wanted the same thing out of this relationship.

Then, Liam’s lips started to curl up again, like they always did too easily and made Theo’s lips rise up as well, making every day that much brighter.

‘When did you get so sentimental, eh?’ Liam laughed, ‘What happened to you and what did you do to Theo Raeken?’ And Theo shoved him laughing, playfully, and pulled him closer again in the same movement.

‘Isn’t it also strange…’ he started, ‘How it was such a long time that we were eleven? Like, can you remember how it felt entering Hogwarts for the first time? Standing on that field for the first time? It seemed so big then, when we were little. But I always kinda knew, Quidditch was something I wanted to pick up.

Liam stayed silent, rubbing Theo’s arms against the cold, pulling his jacket tighter around him, and leaned closer. ‘Yeah…’ he spoke in a sigh, lips pressed against Theo’s shoulder, barely audible even though Theo heard him loud and clear. ‘Yeah, I remember. I had that too. And it was…’

‘Magical,’ they breathed out at the same time, turning to look at each other, recognizable twinkles starting to dance in their eyes. And for an eleven year old, it was. It truly was. Even after growing older and starting to recognize all the cracks in the castle walls, that never really faded.

A smile played at Theo’s lips, softly, as he clung to Liam tightly. The silence settled between them again, comfortable and light and peaceful.

Just like that, like a moment before with Liam’s head resting on Theo’s head and Theo’s arms wrapped warmly around Liam’s shoulders, they sat in silence.

Just two boys happy in each other’s company, who had worked through a lot to get here where they were, and who thought just sitting together in the quiet darkness underneath the stars was almost preferable to a buzzing party in the Great Hall, if not more. And when it was time to leave, and go back again, they shared a kiss before standing up, and didn’t let go of each other the whole way back.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go! That was it!  
> Theo seemed a bit different in this one shot than the first...  
> But I hope you liked it anyway! :)  
> Let me know what you think, comments make my day! :)


End file.
